This invention relates generally to planters for potting of plants, and more particularly to a planter for performing automatic irrigation of a plant potted therein based upon the constant monitoring of the moisture content of the soil.
The present invention ensures a constant supply of water to a potted plant for an extended period of time without the inconvenience and necessity of manual watering of the plant. The self-watering planter of the present invention is a self-contained and aesthetically pleasing unit that basically resembles an ordinary plant pot. The present invention may also allow periodic drying out of the roots prior to rehydration if desirable, which thereby ensures the health of the plant.